The Solemus Holocaust
According to the Solemus legend, their race originated in Asia, thousands of years ago, starting with two brothers who wanted immortality. From there, the race spread, but perhaps not as wide as other species. It is believed that humans were aware of their existence up until around the late 1600s. It was then when any one who was accused of being a vampire was imprisoned underground, away from normal society, building up to 1665, when a mass cull of vampires (largely Solemus) were exterminated. Covering Up the Truth With many hundreds, possibly thousands, of vampires and humans simply accused of vampirism having been gathered into the underground prisons, the events of 1665 were easy for the human movement against the vampire 'plague' to make their move in order to wipe out the species (or so they thought). All of those imprisoned were killed. These events were used in order for the history of vampires to be covered up and the whole idea of vampirism has been disguised as a myth ever since. The story presented to the public behind this episode of mass execution was intentionally linked back to the English Restoration that followed the Second English Civil War and the trial surrounding Charles I's treason, every individual that was executed being labelled as one of Charles' remaining regicides. Since it appeared to be a pro-monarchy movement, no one else questioned the events beyond the information provided by the officials that carried out the executions. The Aftermath Vampire recorders continue to maintain the history of the Solemus vampires, regardless of how, before the Great Revelation, they continued to cover everything up that could even hint towards their existence. All remaining Solemus were forced to lead double lives in order to avoid further persecution. A prime example of a Solemus leading the life of a cover story is Richard Turner, who moved to Bristol in 1630. He was witness to the holocaust, but managed to avoid persecution. He was a highly respected man and even ran for parliament. It was Turner's return to Bristol that caused another mass of vampires to return to the city, ironically making it the heart of the British vampire community once more, unbeknownst to the human occupants of the city. As time passed, Solemus became more and more wary about their existence being discovered, tending to have various communities, disguised as abandoned businesses, in order to cover up their meetings and arranged killings. Many of these vampires also made sure to have high authority positions in order to help with covering up any killings with various misleading, false stories, coroners often blackmailed to mark the death as an accident or suicide. This changed with the Great Revelation, although many Solemus were still reluctant to make themselves known, having grown so used to covering up their vampire lives in order to avoid any potential persecution, all of them very aware of what had once happened to their species in particular. Related Pages Washington High School Being Human Solemus vampires Category:Browse